Regeneration
by BaSingTei
Summary: One of the WEIRDEST requests I have ever had, we have a SU!Noragami Au Crossover. It was hard but I made it work and I really had fun with this. One shot. Enjoy! (Resposted. Format went wonky)


Steven was sitting by ocean line, watching the tide fade away. His mind was very occupied. Connie came up and sat next to him wordlessly. He enjoyed her silent company until his anxiety was crippling.

"You can tell me. I'm not all knowing, so I don't know what's going on.:

Steven smiled and looked down.

"The God of Knowledge doesn't know something?"

She smiled and looked out to the horizon.

"I know what I choose to know, and this seems private. So you can tell me if you like, but that's the only way I'll know."

His smile faded and he looked down.

"They finally told me."

There was a silence and a knowing that they shared. She nodded.

"It's hard. I'm sorry."

"Did… did you know her?" He asked timidly.

She shook her head.

"I had seen her a few times, never had an encounter with her though. The God of War and Peace didn't seem to need me." She said and it would have sounded bitter but he knew her better than that.

"Well I certainly do." He said and sighed and flopped himself back into the sand.

"What am I supposed to do with three Regalia and a Blessed Vessel? I'm not going to fight anyone. I'd much rather focus on the Peace part of my title."

"Sometimes you have to fight for peace."

"That's insane. Did you even hear what you just said? It makes no sense."

"Steven, Rose was feared for a reason. She destroyed thousands of Regalia and hundreds of rouge Gods in order to give this world peace. When her reign ended, there was no more war but she didn't want to release her Regalia because they had become precious to her."

"Well… I don't know what to do with them. I feel so weird. Like I'm not supposed to be here."

He we cut short when a tingle went up his neck. It was as if everything around him stopped.

"You feel that too?" Connie asked and they stood to look around. "That's what a loose spirit feels like."

They looked around and could see the storm near town.

"We need to help." He said and looked to Connie. She nodded and They both ran towards town.

When coming upon the scene, there was a tiny green spirit floating about, unaware of the corruption around it.

"I'm sorry that this is your first time, but you have to either save her or destroy her."

"Connie I don't need another one!"

"You don't have time for this, decide now!"

A brilliant idea came to him.

"You take her."

"I'm sorry?" She asked and turned to him.

"You don't have any regalia."

"I don't need them."

"What if one day you do?"

"Steven this is not the time for 'what ifs'. That storm is just a block away and this spirit will either die or become part of a family."

"So have her be part of your family! I just regenerated, I'm still figuring all of this out. Please, for me, take her."

Connie sighed and looked at the floating spirit, blissfully unaware. She hesitated, aware of the coming danger but also aware that she is not ready for this type of responsibility. However, Steven was already overloaded and because she loved him, she would do this. For him.

She raised her fingers and stared intently at the spirit.

"You, who are lost and have nowhere to go. I will give you a home. I am Connie." She wrote a name in the air with her fingers. "With this name I give you, you belong to me and me alone. You are Peridot. A fighter for knowledge and truth. Come to me, Peridot!"

And with a flash of light the spirit transformed and turned into a tablet. The moment she came into Connie's hands she felt Peridot's previous life flash before her, including her name and untimely end. This was her secret to keep. She opened up the tablet and it was full of all types of data, ancient and new.

While Connie was busy with her new Regalia, Steven felt the phantoms closing in.

"We need to leave."

"It's too late." She said, still a little breathless. "We need to fight, but we can fight together."

His hands were shaking and as unsure of his skills as he was, there was no choice.

"Pearl, I need you!"

Out of nowhere a razor sharp spiraling spear appeared in his hand and he looked to Connie.

"Use Peridot and help me."

After the storm had passed, Connie and Steven looked to each other.

"Pearl, revert."

Pearl came to his side in human form and smiled.

"I think you did a great job." She said with a hand on his shoulder.

"We all did, together. Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst. Revert."

He was surrounded by young devoted spirits and he smiled at them. They were not his servants in his mind, they were his friends. When the talking died down they looked to the God of Knowledge. Pearl covered her mouth.

"The God of Knowledge has a Regalia? She never has."

"Someone had to save her and I have you guys, I don't need any more."

"Peridot, revert." Connie said softly.

A small human with short blonde hair and light brown skin appeared before her, dressed in ratty clothes, a green dot on her forehead, and goggles on her hair line. She looked around and seemed confused.

"Peridot, my name is Connie. I saved you and called you to my side. You are a servant to me as a Regalia. We should return to my home and get you better clothes."

Peridot looked down at her clothes and blushed, a little ashamed of her own appearance. She nodded and didn't fight or question, a little lost.

Connie and Peridot held hands and disappeared in a flash of light, going back to Connie's home. Ruby turned to Steven.

"We could have used her! A tablet! That's a serious advantage. Who knows what Peridot can see or tell Connie."

"Ruby I don't think it's going to be a problem. If we were to ever have to fight the God of Knowledge, we would win." Sapphire chimed in.

"I don't know if that comforts me or not. She's my friend." Steven said softly. They all stopped talking and Steven suddenly smiled.

"I think they are perfect for each other. I'm not going to be a war god. I am going to be a god of Peace and of Friendship."


End file.
